The much needed Vacation?
by JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3
Summary: Yuuki goes on a vacation to the Hot Springs with her 2 favourite vampires, Kaname and Zero, as well as Yori who tags along. Will things heat up? Rated M for language. Kaname x Zero. My first Fanfic so please review.
1. Blood Offer?

**This is my first ever fanfic on Zero x Kaname… so I was like extremely nervous when I was writing this...so yeah. Enjoy Pwease :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…just der plot =D**

**Summary: Yuuki invites both her favourite vampires on a vacation to the hot springs, but they both didn't know their rivals were invited, so will this trip turn out to be filled with hatred and anger or will things finally look up to both vampires? O_O **

**Warning: Rated M for language, and for other stuff later ;]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Normal POV**

Yuuki Cross lay in her bed, exhausted to the max. She was building up tension that drove her nuts! She needed to take a real long break from…well, everything!

"What's wrong Yuuki? You tired again? I think you should take a break or two from your job as a prefect, since all you do is stay up late every night patrolling the grounds like crazy," said Yori.

"I guess I could go somewhere…" sighed Yuuki, but she then bolted up, her fist to the air. "But it's my duty as a prefect to make sure that everyone is safe!"

"I understand…but what's so dangerous here at cross? Honestly I don't see the harm in here at all… it's ridiculous what you have to suffer…" chuckled Yori, but then something hit her, it was ridiculous how hard her best friend had to work, so why not a trip somewhere fun?

"Excuse me Yuuki, but I have to go now, I just remembered something at the library, gotta run, bye!" Yori then ran out of the room and closed the door with a thud.

"_Strange…what's so important that she didn't even tell me… oh well," _whispered Yuuki, as she got up and got a nice long stretch. "Time for tonight's patrol!"

**Zero's POV**

"Zero! Where the hell have you been! What took you so damn long to get here?" yelled Yuuki. I swear she can just be too bossy at times but it's not like I can complain, I love her, like a sister.

"Why? Did ya miss me already?" I smirked.

"No, it's just that you have to take pride in being a prefect!" Yuuki pouted as she faced her back towards me with her hands crossed.

Shit her neck was exposed, I could feel my thirst ripping inside of me. Damn this is not good, I leaned against a tree as I clutched my hand towards my chest. My eyes then started to glow bright-red.

"Arghh, fuck!" I clutched my chest tighter, hoping it would somehow cage my thirst.

Yuuki then noticed and ran to my side, I tried to push her away as she yelled what was wrong. Shit, if this keeps up I might lose it.

"Zero! Answer me! What's wrong?...Tell me, do you need blood?" Stupid Yuuki, when will she understand that it kills me taking blood from her, God damnit! But my urge was too strong to withstand, and I ended up piecing her neck, and greedily drinking her blood. The level E inside me was a monster I hated, why did I have to end up being the one thing I hated the most?

Releasing her neck, I lick my lips, as a bow my head down, covering my eyes. I hated it.

"I love you Zero, that's why I have to help you, please don't be sad" whispered Yuuki, as she collapse in my chest, I lay her down, her head resting on my shoulder as we sit there in the cold night. Just then, the person I wanted to see the least showed up just in the right time… _great._

**Normal POV**

Zero sat, there, staring into the dark, crimson eyes of the pureblood. Kuran Kaname did not like what he saw.

"Kiyruu Zero… what did you do?" asked Kaname, his emotions covered by a perfected calm look.

"Kuran, just what I do is not of your concern." Said Zero as he stood up carrying Yuuki in his arms, bridal style.

"Oh I assure you that it damn well concerns me if you drink the blood of Yuuki." Kaname then walked forward as stood face to face from Zero. "I don't think you understand what you just did is unacceptable," Kaname whispered.

"Like you care." Zero walked away from the pureblood, trying to avoid being too close to the pureblood. It made him too uncomfortable being that close to the pureblood for some reason.

Just as Zero was carrying Yuuki away, he heard Kaname whisper something.

"If you ever needed blood, you should have just asked me…" Zero then stopped dead in his track, his eyes widened. He then spun around, careful not dropping Yuuki. But as he stood there he saw that Kaname had already disappeared.

**Sooooooooo?...how did it go, please review as tell me how it was like? It's supposed to be based on a vacation trip, but that will be in the next chapter if anyone enjoyed this story format. Sorry if I sucked but it was my first time so yeah :] **

**Review Pwease! Questions will be answered and creative criticism is most definetly allowed. Also advice is welcomed if you are willing to give me some ^w^ **

**And please…Review :) **


	2. The Hot Springs

**Hiya! ^.^ So this is chapter two of 'The much needed Vacation?' I was so nervous that I'm surprised that I'm even continuing to this chapter, but since my reviews gave me encouragement, I decided to give it another go. I promise this will longer ;)**

**Thanks to all these people 4 their support through adding me to their story alerts, author alerts, favourites or for just reviewing:**

_ben4kevin, reishilovesyaoi, Vampire Lover 4ever n ever, im a kitty that luvz sweets, Dark-a-noir, __zerojouno, __love332, LuanRina, Maria2a16, vampiie the loner chick. _

**You guys have no idea how happy you made me on my first publish ever. Thank You So Much! **

**Anyways, here's the story, Enjoy :]**

"_If you ever needed blood, you should have just asked me…" Zero then stopped dead in his track, his eyes widened. He then spun around, careful not dropping Yuuki. But as he stood there he saw that Kaname had already disappeared._

**Zero's POV**

I gently placed Yuuki on her bed, being cautious not to wake her from her sleep, as well as her friend Yori either. I sat on the edge of Yuuki's bed, sighing as I ran my fingers through my silver hair.

I was trying to process what just happened, it seemed quite the shock of what Kuran had just said to me.

"_If you ever needed blood, you should have just asked me…"_

Did that cocky pureblood really offer his blood to me? A level E, an outcast from the human and vampire society? Did he just offer his blood, the blood that so many people would kill for? And not to mention…to me? This was all too much.

I yawned as I slid down from Yuuki's bed, leaning against the bed sheets, I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep.

**10 am, Saturday. **

I woke up to the sunlight, as it's rays flew through the curtains. I held up my hand to shield the radiance from my eyes. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my room.

Remembering where I was I shot up and looked around. No one was here, not Yuuki, not even Yori. I then hear voices in the bathroom. I guess Yuuki and Yori are in there, I wonder what they're up to.

"_Shhhh….keep it down, you'll wake him." _Said a voice, which presumably is Yori's.

The second voice sounded like Yuuki's. _"I can't wait to go! Finally, the time to take action!" _Yuuki then started to giggle.

"_Yes this is the perfect plan for you-know-what to happen," _explained Yori. _"This is a perfect opportunity for us to cease our long awaited plan…" _Zero could almost _smell _the smirk that would be planted on Yori and Yuuki's faces.

Although, Zero was quite interested in what the hell those two were planning, so he decided to see for himself.

He got up and walked over to the door, he was about to knock on the door when it opened up, leaving his hand in mid-air.

"What were you two doing in there?" asked Zero, he was very curious and intended to find out what they were hiding.

"Z-Zero! You're awake! I-I-W-W-We were planning-I mean doing nothing," stuttered Yuuki, shocked that she was overheard.

_Che right and I'm not a fucken bloodsucker. _"Seriously Yuuki, you're hiding something and I intend to find out what it is, one way or another," I said as I leaned towards her face, staring into those dark-crimson eyes, funny how they look so similar to Kuran's eyes, sometimes I thought they could be related, but since Kuran's a pureblood and Yuuki's a human, there's no way it could be insanely possible.

"A-A-Anyway Zero, let's just push that aside for now and focus on what I'm gonna offer you," Yuuki's face built up confidence and smiled, she smiled and smile that said _I-just-forgot-what-just-happened. _

Immediately taking notice I spoke, "What offer? Sounds suspicious…"

Clearing her throat, she spoke up as if she was announcing something big, "We Zero, are going to take a much needed vacation to the Hot springs! Located west in the Lucifer Mountain (_sorry for crappy made up mountain name .) _An exclusive area, with top-quality resorts such as-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down Yuuki, you're talking as in you were on a radio advertisement, what's this about a much needed vacation? Who said I was willing to go along with this?" I interrupted, I swear this was kinda surprising and sudden, even for me.

"C'mon Zero, pleeeease, for me." Begged Yuuki, grasping her hands together and giving me that puppy look. Damn I hate it when she pulls me into these things.

After five or ten minuets of unbelievable begging and annoyance I gave in to her persistence and agreed to go along with her to this newly renovated Hot springs, or so she says, over like a hundred times this morning. I think to look to the bright side, I could use a 'much needed vacation', it'll do me some good.

"Greeeeeat! Thanks Zero, you're the best, Yori's coming too, so I don't have to be so alone." She smiled as I felt quite offended to what she said.

"What do you mean 'so you don't have to be so alone'?" I asked. "You saying I'm bad company?"

"Hmmmmmmm? I never said that, I said Yori's coming that's all, I never said you were bad company." Yuuki smirked, man I hate arguing with women, men never seem to win.

I sighed." Whatever…just when are we going?"

This time Yori spoke up, supposing she didn't want to stay quiet any longer. "We will be leaving in half and hour, so get ready, you don't need much, just some spending cash, that's all." She grinned and pushed me out of the room, along with Yuuki helping her shoving me out. "We'll be a while getting ready, so meet us at the gate in half an hour 'kay?"

"Okay, okay, I get it, don't have to be so pushy, I'll meet you there," I growled as I nearly stumbled over.

"Good. You better be there!" yelled Yuuki as she slammed the door in my face.

_Sheesh relax, I'll be there. _Walking to my room I walked into the bathroom to get ready. After a little thought this might just be my 'much needed vacation' Yuuki was telling me, about like 50 times this morning.

**Half an Hour later, down at the School Gate**

Yori was standing there, in a white blouse with a red skirt that reached up to her knees. She had her hands on her hips as she was checking her watch, which I never knew she even had. She was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

I precariously approached her, just in case she might attack me with her poisonous aura that seemed to surround her.

"Zero! Finally! What took you years huh?" pouted Yori.

"I didn't take that long did I sheesh." I was surprised at how impatient she was. Honestly, I didn't even take long to change, all I was wearing were a black button-up shirt, with the two first buttons un-buttoned, and some dark-blue jeans. Bloody rose was also tucked into my jeans, chains connecting from the gun to my belt, truthfully, I'm not the kind of person to walk around un-armed.

"Quickly get in the car!" Yori ordered, as she tried to shove my into the limo, which was another shock to me. _Since when did they get a fucken limo? Let alone afford one? _I shrugged the thought off, must have been Kaien, because despite the way he dresses, he was quite wealthy.

I hoped in the limo as Yori closed the door. No one was in the car besides me and I think a driver, which I could not see due to the screen separating the view. At first I thought Yori was setting a trap, but then she told me to wait here and stay quiet. I agreed as I folded my arms behind my head, she was probably waiting for that Yuuki to come. I closed my eyes as I relaxed, the air conditioning in the car was rather comforting, perfect for a stuffy weather like today.

I could then here someone entering the limo, I opened my eyes and tilted my head to the side as I saw Yuuki enter.

"You took your bloody time Yu-"I widened my eyes in shock as I saw Kaname Kuran enter the limo. He was about to enter, only stepping one foot in and eyes equally widened in shock as he saw me.

Yuuki, seeing was she was aware of the silence and the shock it both sent us, she then grabbed Kaname's wrist and pulled him in, making him stumble and fall on top of me, he didn't fall entirely on top of me, he just landed on his hands, cowering above me.

I lay there in that position as Kuran stared at me, still not recovering from the shock, eyes still fully widened. I turned me head away, hiding the scarlet blush that appeared in my face, luckily Kuran didn't notice, seriously why was I blushing like some High school girl?

"Move it Kuran, how long you gonna be in this position," I broke the silence as Kuran got off and sat on the seat. I swear at the corner of my eye I could of seen him blush, but his head was turned away, so I wasn't entirely sure.

**Kaname's POV**

As I got up from that rather…awkward position, my cheeks began to redden, but I turned my head away from view, just in case somebody noticed. There was this weird sensation in my chest, I couldn't quite place my finger on it but it seemed rather tight and uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry Kaname-sama, it's just that I really wanted to spend some time with both Zero and you. Please understand Kaname-sama." Yuuki gave me one of those looks that gave me no choice but to smother the shock and embarrassment that dwelled beneath in me.

"Yuuki, you do understand the you had tricked me into thinking that this was going to be a brunch with only You, Yori and me." I reminded her of what she had told me before when she came wearing a pink dress with a purple cardian. She did look rather cute and convincing.

"_Yuuki? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked her as I rubbed my eyes._

"_Good Morning Kaname-sama, I was wondering if you would like to join me out on a brunch with Yori and me." Yuuki smiled. This was quite unexpected and not to mention early for this kind of request, but to refuse to her was impossible for me. _

"_That sounds nice, may I ask you why this sudden request?" I raised an eyebrow as she started to fiddle with her fingers. _

"_I j-j-just wanted to spend some quality time with some of my friends, is that so bad?" She then started to twirl her hair. Honestly, she was so cute when she was shy._

"_Okay then, I understand, when do we go?" _

_She beamed up with a smile. "In half and hour." _

_I smiled as I told her to wait in the guest room until I had finished, I also ordered Ichijou to serve her a glass of water and keep her company until I was ready. _

_In twenty or so minutes I came down wearing a red dress shirt, with the first two buttons un-done and some black slacks with black shoes. I lifted up my arm said "Shall we go Yuuki?" She immediately took my arm and we walked out into the warm outdoor breeze. _

And now here I am, sitting in the limo, which Kaien probably hired, with Zero glaring at me, and Yuuki fiddling with fingers.

Yori then stepped into the limo and yell "Drive!" As the limo took off all four of us sat there in uncomfortable silence.

Yori then broke the silence, "Yuuki and me only thought it would be a nice change if all of us were to go and relax at the Hot springs, since you two obviously have something troubling both of you, which I think is something called _stress_"_._

"The Hot springs? Yuuki, you do know that you have lied to me, not only about where we are going but who was going with us," I threw a slight glare at Zero, before quickly returning my gaze at Yuuki.

"Don't forget I got played too Kuran, I was trapped in this just as much as you were." Zero folded his arms, his glare still concentrated on me. This was truly a troublesome problem.

But after a while of Yuuki's persistent nagging, it was agreed that we would all go, since we already half-way there anyway, and if I wasn't mistaken, Zero seemed really tempted to jump out of the moving vehicle.

I have no clue wether it was me or the whole situation itself, but Zero looked rather irritated, the way he took glances at my as though I did not know, which was pretty cute, I had to admit.

Wait? Did I just refer to Zero being…cute? Must be the weather…I hope.

**Zero's POV**

By the time we reached the Hot springs, I was the first to jump out of the car, making sure I took in deep breaths of mountain air. I swear, being in the same moving vehicle with Kuran was made me quite uneasy and agitated.

Soon after Yuuki lead us to our room, I was shocked at how fancy the place really was. I was even surprised how calming the atmosphere seemed to be.

I was pretty tired and so I decided to take a breather in the Hot spring. As soon as I jumped in I placed a towel over my head and rested both my arms at the edge of the water. I gotta admit, I had to take Yuuki's word for the large outdoor pool. I mean it was huge!

"Hey Zero, me and Yori are gonna buy some food down at the village, you want anything in particular?" asked Yuuki.

"Nah, just make sure its food, that's all." I told her.

"Okay then, I'll leave you and Kaname-sama alone then," she giggled before she left the room with Yori.

"What?" I took the towel off my face to observe my surroundings and soon later found Kuran sitting a meter or so away from me.

"What the fuck? When did you get here?" I pretty shock he was even there.

"Don't get me wrong Kiyruu, I was here first," said the pureblood. Damn, I didn't notice him there, this was making me feel uncomfortable, again.

"Don't worry Kiyruu, I won't bite." I don't know if that was suppose to be figurative or literal, but it sent shivers down my spine.

"Whatever, I'm leaving, I had enough for one day, don't need a cocky pureblood next to me." I was about to leave when Kuran grabbed me by the wrist.

**So how is it? That's my second chapter, and I posted this as fast as possible for my lovely reviewers and people who added me to alert. Hope I didn't suck :( But anyways, I'm pretty sure next chappie will be…interesting…**

**BTW! Review and please let me know how I turned out :] **


	3. Steamy Love

**Hiya! So this is my third chappie of 'The much needed vacation'. I was so extremely happy from all the reviews I received, all of you guys seriously make my day! So this is like my first ever lemon… So I'm like, nervous to the max… truthfully, it was hard, but I managed to pull it off, so yeah…enjoy! ;D**

**So anyways, here's the chappie! Enjoy! =)**

"_Whatever, __I'm leaving, I had enough__ for one day, don't need a cocky pureblood next to me." I was about to leave when Kuran grabbed me by the wrist._

**Normal POV**

Zero spun his head to see why Kaname had grabbed his wrist. It seemed that Kaname was just staring into the thin misty steam from the spring pool. A moment of silence hung in the air, as Zero and Kaname stood in that position. A light blush had appeared on Zero's face as he turned away.

"W-What do you wan Kuran. Let me go." said Zero, as he tried to keep his voice calm and maintained while not trying to sound embarrassed or shocked.

"Please let me know Kiyruu, why you seem to loath me so much?" questioned Kaname, as he tightened his grip on Zero's wrist.

"Need I explain?" Zero raised an eyebrow. "You're a self-absorbed prick who acts all high and mighty when really he's a bloodsucker. Kaname only tightened his hold on Zero, making him wince from the slight pain, he was pretty sure that his blood circulation was gonna cut off.

Kaname then pulled on Zero's wrist, making them face to face. Zero was so close to Kaname's face, too close in fact, that he could feel Kaname's breath and smell his scent. Zero didn't want to admit it, but the pureblood smelt really damn delicious.

Kaname whispered into Zero's ear." I want you to know Kiyruu, I don't hate you, and I never did." Zero's eyes widened in shock. He always thought that the pureblood hated him, sending him hateful glances and flirting with Yuuki just to get on his nerves. Zero's blush deepened to a very dark-rosy colour, he was thankful that the pool emitted heavy steam, otherwise, he would die of embarrassment.

"S-So what if you never did, like I care." Zero tried to tug his arm and release himself from the pureblood's grip, unfortunately his strength could not compare.

Kaname then did the unexpected, he pulled Zero towards him and placed him lips onto the hunter's. To his surprise, Zero didn't resist or fight back, but instead kissed him back.

Passionately, the kissed deepened, with Kaname's tongue exploring Zero's mouth. They both broke from the kiss, both panting for air. Kaname then released his grip on Zero.

This time Zero's face was extremely red, he never had to blush this much before in his entire life. Both vampires sat there in silence, both equally shocked at their own actions.

"Kuran…what just happened?" asked Zero, his own fingers over his lips. He was quite shock, no correction: He was appalled, astonished, utterly surprised! Yet at the same time he liked it, hell! He enjoyed it.

Kaname answered, "Did you hate what had just happened?" It wasn't an answer yet morel like a question to Zero's question. _Shit, I didn't know what took over me, kissing him like that…wait? Does that mean I like him? Holy Mother Fu-_

Kaname's thought was interrupted by Zero's whisper. "No…" Kaname's heat pounded against his chest, any louder and Zero would have heard it.

Zero was now sitting at the edge of the spring pool, his head bowed down staring at his feet, with his bangs covering his eyes. Zero's heartbeat raced within him. _Damnit what did I let slip out? Do I like him now? I thought he hated me so I only though it was natural for me to hate him back. What's this stupid feeling in my chest, it's so annoying. _

Kaname then got up and stood in front of Zero with his hands gliding across Zero's waist. He bent down to whisper in his ear. "I didn't hate it either." 

Kaname then pushed his lips onto Zero's soft rosy ones into a kiss. Their tongue's then fought over dominance, but Kaname ended up exploring Zero's mouth. Zero let out a small moan, making Kaname's member erect.

They then broke the kissed, panting in for air. Zero's arms then reached over Kaname's shoulders and pulled him in closer. Zero started to plant kisses along Kaname's neck, realising what he wanted, Kaname spoke. "Do it."

With a few seconds of hesitation, Zero's fangs pierced the soft skin of Kaname's neck, as started to slowing started to drink the sweet warmth that entered his mouth.

"Zero," moaned Kaname. This sent sparks flying towards Zero's erection. Zero then released from Kaname's neck, licking the wound and the blood, the holes closed, making Zero pull Kaname into a hot, steamy kiss, but this time Zero explored Kaname's mouth.

Kaname then pushed Zero down onto the ground, closing the gap between them, before slowing planting kisses down his neck and collar bone. Tracing fingers down Zero's chest, sending shivers towards Zero, he pulled off the towel around Zero's waist, gently rubbing Zero's erect member. Zero moaned out his name "K-Kaname…"

Kaname then coated his fingers in his own saliva, before gently pressing then towards Zero's entrance. Zero winced slightly at the movement. "Oh god Kaname," Zero panted.

"I never realised how beautiful you sound," said Kaname as he forced on another kiss, at the same fingering inside of Zero. Zero intertwined his fingers into Kaname's hair.

Not before long Kaname was sliding his length into Zero, making him grip onto Kaname's hair even tighter, clenching his teeth until the whole length was in. Zero trembled under Kaname's caresses, both their breathing hitched intensively.

Kaname started to thrust, causing Zero to be engulfed by the pain and pleasure that bolted throughout his body. Kaname was pumping Zero's length at the same time as thrusting in and out.

Their pants and moans were kept down quietly, making sure that neighbouring springs were not aware of the current…_situation. _

Zero's thoughts were focused on nothing more but the mere sight of pureblood in front of him, whilst Kaname was concentrated on the beautiful sight before him.

Not before long Zero let out his release, spilling the liquid over both their chests. Kaname's release was let out afterwards, Making Zero arch his back in an awkward position, as the warmth entered his body.

Kaname slowly pulled his length out, only to capture Zero' lips onto his own, into a deepening kiss, before carrying Zero into his arms, bridal style.

"H-Hey Kaname ...w-what're you doing-"struggled Zero, but Kaname's strength had no measure towards the hunter.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking you inside to lay you down." Intended Kaname. He noticed that Zero had used his first name, which made him really happy and blush.

Kaname walked into one of the rooms and gently let Zero down onto a futon and went to get Zero a Yukata. He was about to assist the hunter in dressing, but Zero grabbed it and wore it on himself before Kaname could even touch him.

"I don't like being treated completely hopeless thank you very much." He then fell backwards onto his futon and rested his arms under his head, taking in a sigh which relaxed him a bit.

Kaname just chuckled at the comment. He then dressed himself, before plopping down onto his own futon, keeping a fair distance away from Zero, just in case Yuuki and Yori were to waltz in and see him fairly too close to Zero.

As Zero closed his eyes, he thought of one problem, _Does this make us lovers? Do I love...Kaname? I guess I lost myself back then, hell, one minute I'm tense around him, and the next we're making out, I wonder what Yuuki will do if she found out._

As Kaname lay there staring up at the ceiling, he questioned himself one thing, _Did this make us both lovers? But I guess the other problem will be Yuuki, and what her reaction will be if she ever found out that he and Zero got intimate with each other._

As both vampires lay there, thinking through the turn of events that seemed to collide, they did not know that Yuuki's whole plan in the beginning…

Was to get them together.

**Somewhere in the middle of a village, situated west of the Hot springs.**

**Normal POV**

"Yori! Yori! Let's stop here and take a bite!" squealed Yuuki, as she gripped onto her best friend's arm while bouncing into a sweets shop.

Yori dragged along, literally, with her over-excited friend. "I didn't know they had this place here…maybe there's a pedophile hiding behind the counter or something." Suggested Yori.

"Silly Yori-chan, don't be so critical on the shops you see here." Yuuki then dug her nose into the shelves of candies, sweets and chocolates.

"Gee, you sure are crazy hyper…" mumbled Yori.

"I heard that! And don't act like you don't know why." Yuuki winked. It was her whole plan to try and get Zero and Kaname together, since due to her super intellect on reading Zero and Kaname's secret glances and shared moments, she had worked on a plan to initiate them in being together.

Although it was almost impossible for her mind to work on scenarios for Zero and Kaname, so that's where Yori came in, she helped feed the spark that burned between Zero and Kaname, causing them to get closer to each other. She also made sure that they both did not suspect anything, by cleaning away the tracks of suspicion.

Thinking of the plan was easy: To go on a resort vacation where both Zero and Kaname are invite, unable to escape Yuuki's… _persuasion. _

Getting the gears to work was the tricky part, but luckily Yuuki had a so called _father _that was particularly wealthy, even if he didn't look like it. Plus, they had to make sure that they didn't arrive at the limo at the same time, or else they would spot each other, but gratefully, that went into plan well, so you could say that Yuuki and Yori were pretty proud of themselves.

"I wonder what they might be doing now…" whispered Yuuki, but it was inevitable to avoid the perverted images that flashed into her mind. Yuuki blushed, _crap, must clear my mind…_

Yori noticed the blushed and sighed. "Just quickly pick something and lets go buy some food you _perv." _Yuuki glanced up at her friend and noticed she got caught.

"Fine, whatever, but I think we shouldn't go back to early, if you know what I mean," Yuuki winked again to emphasise what she meant. Yori only bit her lip and sighed.

"I guess so miss _pervert_ Yuuki." Yuuki shot a glare at her best friend before quickly scanning the shelves.

"Hmmm…I don't feel like sweets anymore, let's go Yori-chan!" Yuuki dragged her friend out of the store to head down to a restaurant.

Before they went to order some food, they stopped at a liquor store, where they thought they could try to help the two vampires to _loosen up. _In was quite surprisingly, in fact, that the store owner didn't question their age.

When they arrived they ordered the food and walked back their room, where they found Kaname and Zero sleeping peacefully in one of the rooms. Yuuki went over to both of the sleeping vampires and shook then slightly.

"Hey you guys, wake up, dinner's here." Yuuki almost sounded as if she was whispering to them, instead of waking them up like she should.

Yori only rolled her eyes. "WAKE UP! Dinner's here." Yori's sudden outburst sent Yuuki toppling over and Zero to grumble and Kaname to slowly get up on his elbows.

"What the fuck Yori? Couldn't you let me sleep a little, sheesh." Zero turned on his side a he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Stop acting so childish Zero and get up, wouldn't want you to starve now would we." Beamed Yori as she yanked the blanket over Zero, which only made him angrier but it got him out of his cosy futon.

Kaname chuckled at the sight and got up from his own futon. Zero sat up and stretched, he was quite a mess, his hair was ruffled and one of his yukata's sleeve slid of the side of his arm, exposing his shoulder a little, making Kaname blush at the sight.

Zero fixed himself up before he sat down onto the table where the food was laid out. Yuuki sat opposite on Zero as Yori sat opposite of Kaname.

When they started eating Yuuki decided to start a conversation. "So, Zero, Kaname, what did you guys do while we were away huh?" questioned Yuuki, but she was looking directly at Zero, knowing he was the weaker one here.

"Err…what do you mean, I was j-just spending time in the spring pool," Zero paused to clear his throat, "before I went to lay down and sleep."

Yori was giggling at the way Zero spoke and got a dangerous glare from Yuuki, one of those looks saying _don't-fuck-this-up-for-us _looks. Yori cleared her throat and continued eating.

Kaname noticed this suspicious moment and raised an eyebrow at the two, but reluctantly went back to his meal.

"So Kaname, what do you think of this resort, pretty romantic eh?" This time Yuuki just grinned, which probably creeped the hell out of Zero.

This time Kaname was particularly suspicious of both the girl's actions, but he simply replied, "I guess so."

After an awkward silence, the conservation turned to talk about school and when they were leaving tomorrow (7pm).

When they finished up their meals, Zero helped Yori clean up while Kaname and Yuuki set out cleaner futons.

Zero was about to lay down when Yuuki fell onto him and toppled him over, exposing her neck way to close to Zero. This caused a thirst to rise within him, making him irritable with pain. He gently shoved Yuuki off to separate the dangerous distance between them.

"S-Sorry, Z-Zero, guess I wasn't looking where I was going." She gave a fake laugh before making a stumble exit out of the room. Although, with Yuuki gone, Zero's thirst did not die down but instead rose to an agonizing stab in his chest.

_Shit this hurts, what to do now… _Zero grabbed his chest, hoping that the pain would ease down a bit.

Just then, Kaname entered the room and quickly rushed over to Zero's side, inspecting what seemed to be the problem.

"Zero, what's the matter? Are you okay?" questioned Kaname with concerned eyes. He then realised Zero was grabbing his own throat and breathing in heavily. He then understood that he needed blood.

Loosening his yukata a bit, he exposed his neck to Zero's mouth, inviting him in for a drink. Without hesitation, Zero grew his fang and sank them deep into Kaname's neck, drinking large gulps of blood down his throat. This nearly caused Kaname to moan with satisfaction, as the hunter released from his neck and licked the blood away, before the wound healed.

Cradling Zero in his arm, Zero leant in to nuzzle at Kaname's chest, taking in the pureblood's scent. Kaname pinned down Zero and pulled him into a deep kiss, before they both slept in each other's arm.

**So, that was like my first ever lemon I have ever done, so please review on it, plus creative criticism is most definitely welcomed like any other review. So I hope you guys enjoyed it, if not, message me on what you though the flaws were and please do tell me. Chapter 4 would be out perhaps sooner then this was .**

**Plus LOVE and THANKS to ALL these reviewers that reviewed for me!**

ben4kevin, vampiie the loner chick, Vampire Lover 4ever n ever, irmina, cutiepie600, love332, YourGothicButterfly, LuanRina, reishilovesyaoi, lili974WOLF, fujoshii92.

**Love you all heaps and hope that you stick with me for next chappie :] Thanks so mush for review! **

**P.S Review please x)**


	4. Consideration

**Hiya guys! Back again! Just need to mention one thing, I know I failed at this story by rushing things with the lemon, it is my first time but I know its no excuse for me to suck to bad, so I really hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much, in fact, I'll be grateful even if you continued to read this. I think I'll just conclude things with my fanfic here, and start a new **_**experiment**_**. **

**So here's the chappie enjoy ^.^**

**Zero's POV**

I woke up to a familiar warmth pressed against my body, as I slowly woke up I opened my eyes to see Kaname. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as the sunlight invaded my sight. I stretched and yawned, it was only 6am and I didn't feel like going back to bed, even if I wanted to Yuuki or Yori might walk in and see us together, gees, I don't know how to sort things out now.

But I guess it wouldn't be so hard confessing to Yuuki, _"Hey Yuuki, just wanna let you know that Kaname and me are lovers." _Yeah, that's totally going to turn out right.

Man this is frustrating, I guess I'll go for a quick bath. As I enter the spring I notice someone is already there.

"Morning Yuuki," I greeted, but she seemed quite shock I was there.

"Z-Zero? What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"What do you mean, this is a mixed bath Yuuki," I answered. She looked at me with widened eyes, then she face palmed her forehead. "Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry Zero."

I gaped at her. "Could you really be that stupid?" I muttered to myself, unfortunately, yes.

"I heard that." Pouted Yuuki, I only chuckled to myself, honestly, Yuuki looked so cute when she was angry.

"You guys act like I'm invisible." I nearly jumped at the voice that spoke. Alarmingly, it was Yori who had spoken.

"Oh Yori-chan, sorry." Yuuki grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding the glare from her friend.

"Gees, you guys act so lovey-dovey sometimes Yuuki, you know Zero's already ta-"Yori was interrupted by Yuuki's hand covering her mouth.

I gritted my teeth, now I know they were definitely hiding something from me, not only that but it's about me too.

"You gonna finish that sentence Yori?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, this time they weren't going to escape.

"W-What she meant was that you're-you're…" Yuuki uncovered her friend's mouth to think about an excuse.

"Yuuki, I want you to tell me the truth, and I want it now." I glared at her, knowing that I was sending shivers down both their spines.

"Well, you see Zero…"Yori decided to speak up, now this had to be good. "I just remembered I had something important to attend to." And with that she got up and exited the spring pool. _Smart move…hmph, I guess it's only Yuuki I got cornered now._

"Don't you dare avoid this now Yuuki." I glared dangerously at her. This time she sighed and gave in.

"You see Zero, me and Yori know of your relationship with…Kaname." She almost whispered the last word, but that didn't keep me from being shocked. How did they know? _Don't tell me they saw us when we were in the Hot springs_… I blushed from the thought, blood rushing to my cheeks, Yuuki only giggled.

"Honestly Zero, it's nothing to be embarrassed over, in fact, me and Yori have been trying to encourage this sort of relationship for quite a while now." She only smiled, as if she was proud of this _achievement. _

"So you're telling me, that you knew what we, _ahem, _did yesterday?" I bit on my lower lip and tilted my head away, avoiding any eye contact with Yuuki.

I waited for a reply, but instead I only got a blushing Yuuki, with both hands clasped over her mouth, as if she was in shock.

"Y-You m-mean that y-y-you guys went a-a-all the w-way?" She stammered, _shit that meant that she never knew after all. _Yuuki was blushing rather intensely, seriously, she was red as a tomato, or even redder. She quickly averted her eyes away from mine and fiddled with her hands.

I only stayed quiet, following with a very awkward silence. _God dammit, she didn't know! And there goes typical me, blurting this shit out to Yuuki, god dammit! _

And if things didn't get worse, Kaname was standing at the door, arms crossed against his chest, brows furrowed together.

"I guess you already knew, isn't that right, Yuuki?" Kaname looked quite concern, and I had no idea how long he must have been standing there, but I take a guess of 'a long time'.

"Kaname-sama!...Well…you see…its like this." Yuuki was continuously meddling with her fingers, staring at them with a blushed face.

"Please do explain Yuuki, I've got all the time in the world." Kaname seemed like he was pissed through his speech, but not showing it emotionally or physically, in fact, he seemed calm and collected, but I guess the way he spoke did give away his mask.

"Please don't be mad Kaname-sama, its just that me and Yori thought you guys always secretly liked each other, so we thought we might bring you guys closer by going on a vacation together. It's kinda what this whole trip was designed for." I gaped at Yuuki, Kaname stared at her with wide eyes.

"So you mean this trip was only for me and Kaname to get together?" Yuuki nodded, closing her eyes shut, as if she was going to be punished. I, for one, wasn't angry or pissed, instead I was…grateful, for some reason.

I leaned in on Yuuki, wrapping one arm around her head and kissing her forehead gently. This only made Yuuki blushed feverishly. Kaname, unfortunately, was still in shock. "You also ceased to surprise me, Yuuki." I whispered into her ear, smiling.

It was true though, Yuuki also seemed to surprise me. Like the time when she offered me her blood for me to avoid sinking to a level E, I was so shocked to the core, I was paralysed, but then again, my love for her only grew.

Although, my _love _for Kaname seemed different. I always thought that there was an eerie spark between us, but what happened yesterday wasn't that, but something entirely different.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kaname's cough. I slowly released Yuuki and faced to look at Kaname. He seemed quite normal and calm, although once again, his speech gave it away.

"Zero, may I have a word in private please?" He motioned me to follow, and I did, just very reluctantly. We walked inside our room, he closed before turning around and leaning against it with his arms crossed. He stared at me for while before a smile stretched across his face.

I was about to speak up, but he beat me there. "So, Yuuki knew all along, am I correct?" I gulped, I felt nervous at the current situation. He stepped closer, and with every step he took, I retreated, but unfortunately I got caged in by his arms to a wall, _stupid wall_. I stared deep into his dark-crimson eyes and nodded.

His face grew concern and he spoke in a very seductive tone. "Tell me Zero, I want to know one thing, do you regret what happened yesterday?" I stilled as he cupped my cheek with his soft hands. _So, he thought I regretted it… I don't think I do, do I? _The atmosphere was swallowed an awkward silence that hung in the air. I looked down, confused and concentrated on the question Kaname asked me.

But the silence gave Kaname the wrong idea, and he dropped his arms, un-caging me from the wall and sighing. "I see, I'm sorry for yesterday, it won't happen again." With every word he said pieced my heart, and my chest started to pound disturbingly against my ribs. _Why did those words affect my so much that it hurts so much just thinking about it. _

As Kaname slowly walked away, I got up and sprang at him, sending both of us toppling over to the floor with a _thud. _I was now straddling him, with both my arms pinned down to the ground. I stared down into his eyes, they always seem to weaken me now that I look deeply. With a sigh a rested my head against his chest.

"I don't regret it, so please don't leave me."

**Kaname's POV**

"_I don't regret it, so please don't leave me." _

With those words my heart pounded against my chest vigorously, blood rushing to my cheeks rapidly. I laid there, with Zero against my chest. I inhaled in his scent with every breath, as I slowly moved my hand to place on his head.

"I'll never leave you, Zero." I whispered back. And with that I quickly spun around the position, with now me on top of Zero. I held his chin as I pressed my lips among his, taking in the sweet sensation of his mouth.

I traced my hands along his thigh as we kissed. He let out a soft moan, which only made my smirk. We release from the kiss, both panting in for air, as I started to plant kisses along his neck and down to his collarbone. I grope at Zero's member, before I loosen his yukata.

Before I knew it, I licked the tip of Zero's length before I fully swallowed it. Zero was suppressing moans while I bobbed my head up and down.

"K-Kaname…I'm going t-"He released into my mouth, and I swallowed it. I fell next to him, both of us gasping for air. He leaned in to kiss me, his tongue circling in my mouth.

Just at that exact moment, Yuuki knocked on the door "Umm…Kaname, there's a phone call for you from Takuma-sama." _Well_ _he has great timing… _I stood up to clean myself a little, and so did Zero. I opened the door, to a shocked Yuuki.

"S-Sorry, I d-d-didn't mean to interrupt anything, i-if I knew I wouldn't have i-intruded. I heard Zero chuckle at the stuttering comment Yuuki gave.

"Don't worry Yuuki, you didn't _interrupt_ anything." Zero said. I only smiled, before exiting the room.

I answered the phone that was on hold. "Hello Ichijou."

"Kaname-sama! Greetings, it's just that there's been a call from the vampire council requesting another invitation to one of their banquets."

"Takuma, you know that all they want from me is to see to their daughters or sisters."

"Yes, Kaname-sama, I knew you would say that, but I also wanted to call to check on how's the vacation going with Yuuki at the Hot Springs?"

"It's going alright…hold on, how did you know I was at the Hot springs?"

I heard a small chuckle at the other end of the phone. "Yuuki told me her plan that she really wanted you and Zero to take a vacation to the Hot springs, but she also told me that you wouldn't know Zero was going, so it would be a surprise…or maybe a shock, depends on how you saw it."

"I see, well I was more than shock, believe me Takuma, Yuuki she is one hell of a girl with devious traits."

"I guess so, anyways I hope you are enjoying yourself there, and I will inform the council about your decline."

"Yes, thank you Takuma, take care." And with that I hung up. I ran my hands through my hair. Man the council was troublesome, well anyways, guess I'm going to check up on Yuuki and Zero.

**Yuuki's POV**

I stood there stupefied, glued to the spot as Kaname walked past me to respond to the phone call. My eyes were glued to Zero, sitting there slightly huffing.

"Again, Zero, I'm… sorry…" I mumbled, I don't know what happened, but I sure felt guilty for intruding. Still, I couldn't help myself from blushing like a crazy traffic light, especially after I heard that Zero and Kaname went…all…the…way…

"It's okay Yuuki, but are you okay, you seem uneasy…" _Oh crap, I'm too obvious on my nervousness, gotta make an excuse._

"Nothing's wrong…just one q-question though, are you and K-Kaname lovers?" _Che,_ _great excuse. _Before Zero could answer my question, he stared behind me nervously. I spun around to see Kaname smirking.

"Are we lovers Zero?" questioned Kaname, I guess he wanted to know too, typical, I guess that haven't worked it out, and by knowing Zero, this was going to be uneasy for him if I stuck around. So I excused myself from the _situation _before sliding out and closing the door behind me.

Although, these kinda moments come one in a lifetime for me, so what better way than to…eavesdrop? Yori passed me by, she was getting ready to take another bath at the spring pool. I grabbed her arm and placed a finger over my mouth, motioning her to be quiet.

"_Hey Yori-chan, did you know that our plan worked! Zero and Kaname went all the way yesterday." _I whispered as quietly as I could, making sure that I didn't raise my voice due to my sudden excitement. Yori just silently gasped with wide eyes, blood rushing to her cheeks feverishly.

"_Seriously? Wait, what are you eavesdropping for then? Don't you think it's private-"_Yori looked at me nervously before trying to walk away, but I grabbed her hands.

"_Zero and Kaname are currently working out wether or not they are lovers... I can tell that you're very inclined to know what happens, aren't you Yori." _I looked at her with pleading eyes, the real truth was that if they ever discovered me outside their door, I wouldn't be alone. A smile grew across Yori's face, signalling me that she did want to know.

We then pressed our ears against the door eagerly. "Tell me Zero, what would you consider _us_?" Kaname questioned. I held my breath waiting for Zero's reply.

"I don't know…" There was silence, _honestly Zero! Why do you have to be so thick headed… _"What would you consider us Kaname?"

"How about I ask you Yuuki, since you seemed inclined on the whole situation, you tell us, Yuuki, what you consider us?" The door flung open, I widened my eyes in shock, so did Yori. _Crap, we got found out, I forgot that Kaname's a pureblood…_

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude…"I fidgeted with my fingers, nervously staring down at my feet. It was then Yori spoke.

"I consider you two lovers, it's obvious isn't it?" Kaname smiled at Yori, while Zero blushed and jerked his head away.

"Is that so Yori, thank you." Kaname than closed the door, leaving me and Yori, staring at the door. She then turned to smile at me, before dragging me away from the door. I sat silently at the edge of the pool, while Yori sat in the pool, eyes closed with relaxation.

"I guess our plan worked Yori-chan! It worked!" I squealed. Yori opened one eye to smile at me, I was kicking excitedly at the surface of the water.

"Who knew it would, I doubted it so many times and now it was finally worked." Replied Yori, with a calm expression, but I could tell she was proud with soaring dignity.

"I guess know they're a couple, that leaves everyone to figure it out later, it'll be better that way." I grinned sheepishly at Yori, who giggled at the response.

"Since that leaves some spare time on our hands, wanna work or Takuma and Shiki, you know better than I do that they have the same problem."

With a smile and devious eyes, I replied. "Gladly."

**That's my conclusion to 'The much needed vacation'. Sorry if it was crappy, and sorry if I made Yuuki and Yori sound kinda perverted alittle…okay, maybe a lot. So please review for the final chapter and tell me what you thought of it. PWEASE! T^T And thanks to the following who reviewed last chappie:**

_reishilovesyaoi, ben4kevin, love332, TearfullPixie, lili974WOLF, irmina, KazeKirran. _

**So, that's all folks! Mizz Crazy Jojo signing out! ...For now x]**__


End file.
